


Let’s watch the stars

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: Draco reflects as he lays looking at stars with Harry.





	Let’s watch the stars

The warmth of his body next to mine, the feel of his hand in mine, the sound of his breathing the only thing that broke the silence, the brightness of the stars that seemed brighter in the cloudless sky.

 

Laying on the ground, staring up at the stars in the heat of spring was definitely something I never could have imagined. Doing it with Harry, however, was something all else all together.

 

“I’m really glad you made me come out tonight Harry” I remarked. “Who knew you had a romantic side?”

 

“Oh haha. I’m the romantic one out of the two of us. It’s you who doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body.” Harry replied with a smile.

 

I can’t help the smile that comes to my face no matter how hard I try. Biting my lip, I bring his hands up to kiss the back of it.

 

Harry and I had been together for three months so far, the stage so many called ‘the honeymoon’ period. Which is probably true.

 

It had all started at the beginning of our eighth year at school when Hheadmistress McGonagall had put all eighth years in the one common room. There wasn’t many of us, but our own houses couldn’t house us either. Because of the write off of a year last year, some come back to finish, and there was a double intake of year ones.

 

So we got our own common room with our own dorm rooms as well. Harry’s just so happened to be next to mine and we formed a truce. I had apologised for everything over the years and the more we talked, the more we found we had in common.

 

And the more we had in common, the closer we got until one day out of nowhere Harry walked up and kissed me with everything he had. And I submitted. We never really it made it official, but here we were three months later. I didn’t think we could grow much closer, but he proved me wrong. We talked more about in-depth stuff and the more I got to know ‘Harry’ not just ‘Harry Potter’, the more I found myself falling in love with him.

 

I still hadn’t told him how I felt really., He knew I liked him obviously, but I hadn’t told him I loved him. But staring at the stars, Harry’s body next to me, with nothing surrounding us but serenity, I knew the time was coming.

 

“Do you know anything about astronomy Dray?” Harry asked, breaking me from my stupor.

 

“I know a little,” I hesitantly answer. “I know where Draco and Sirius is.” I point upwards towards the consolations and mutter their names.

 

I look over and see a single tear roll down Harry’s cheek. I lift my hand slowly and roll over into my side to wipe it away.

 

“He would be so proud of you Harry. You’ve come so far, done so much good, and you are just simply amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise love.” I reassure him.

 

“I know Dray, I do. But I can’t help but miss him.”

 

“And that’s okay. Nobody said it was easy, they just said it was going to be worth it in the end. It’s better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.” I remind him. We’ve had this conversation so many times, but I know Harry needs this.

 

Harry smiles sadly. “Dray,” he leans up slightly signifying for a kiss. I grant his wish. “I love you,” Harry mumbles against my lips. This time I don’t want to hide my smile.

 

“I love you, too Harry.” I reply just before I kiss him softly again. It’s only a chast kiss, but it expresses all our thoughts and feelings.

 

And in this moment, everything is perfect. All because Harry suggested we lay under the stars.

  
  



End file.
